


Oskar Schuster - Matilda

by KathyIsWeird



Series: Jane and Maura's Infinite Playlist [3]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Rizzles, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took requests on Tumblr for songs that I would write Rizzles one-shots to. A few managed to make into multi-chapters, but they're labelled. Note that only a small few actually use lyrics, I generally try to tell the story behind the song. Ratings are all over the board! I love to hear what you're thinking of them. Series in complete, and being uploaded in waves so I don't clog the feed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oskar Schuster - Matilda

“Look, Jane! It’s snowing!” 

Jane smiled at the little girl dancing under the cotton downy snowflakes. She had been through a few winters as a Boston native but her best friend Maura had been in someplace in Europe where they didn’t get the kind of snow like around here. The tiny blonde looked so cute in her pink puffy coat and purple snowboots. For being 10 years old, Maura was smaller than the other kids, while Jane was the tallest. They sure made an awkward pair, or at least that’s what her Ma always said. 

 

Maura danced and danced, throwing her arms out and spinning around, eventually falling into the snow pile behind her. She watched the world spin as she regained her bearings. The school building went in circles, along with the clouds that looked like animals if you stared long enough. \

“C’mon Maura, we gotta go inside, the bell rang. Didn’t you hear it?” Jane grabbed the younger girls mittened hand, giving a light tug. A deviant smile was all she was given in return. 

With an unexpected “whoops!” Jane was pulled by the tiny blonde into the snow pile. She decided they could be late for class, no one ever noticed them. They lay like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the peace and quiet of the empty playground. Finally, after their cheeks were red with chill, Maura spoke up.

“Jane, can we grow up and live in the snow together?” she stared into warm hot chocolate eyes. 

“I suppose we can Maura. Why me though? I run around like a boy most of the time” Jane admitted with downcast eyes. 

“Well, I like you Jane and….and….c’mon we’re late!” Maura jumped up and ran inside, slipping slightly on a hidden ice patch on the blacktop. 

Jane just smiled as she stood up. Of course they could live in the snow together, she loved her and would protect her forever.


End file.
